


Телячьи нежности

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: - Никогда не поверю, что по душе тебе лишь грубость.





	

Рядом с Геральтом ему просто было спокойно. Даже привычные или же важные мысли чародей оставлял за дверью или просто выбрасывал как нечто пустое сейчас, совершенно не нужное. С ведьмаком он искал покой. И находил, даже если последующей гармонии предшествовали грубые поцелуи, царапины, внутренний пожар, опустошающая страсть. В итоге же обессиленный маг просто лежал рядом – выжатый, словно тряпка, но определенно довольный.

И этого хватало вдоволь, не нужно было ничего – ни уверенности в какой-то там цельности отношений, ни лживых или подлинных признаний, ни какой конкретики. Даже смотрящий далеко вперед человек иногда нуждался в настоящем дне, в моменте происходящем ныне, а не через какой-то отмеренный срок.

Самого ведьмака все также устраивало – отсутствие четкости, клятв, верности. Разве было ему это чуждо когда-то? Недолгий полет без крыльев до неизвестности завтрашнего утра. Быть может, проснется он уже один. Скорее всего, именно так и будет. Но это неважно.

Соприкосновение губ отдает глупостью, перерастая в ничего не значащий поцелуй. Глубокий, горьковатый. Взмокшие волосы Вильгефорца прилипли к лицу, ладонь потянулась убрать их, но вместо этого прошлась невольной лаской по щеке. Не обошлось без усмешки.

\- Будешь так нежничать – станешь похож на ласкового ручного пса, - ухмылка насмешлива, но не ядовита. Хоть что-то радует.

\- Никогда не поверю, что по душе тебе лишь грубость, - Геральт внимательно посмотрел в хитрые глаза, словно попытался разглядеть в них что-то сокрытое. Но не мог. Ему не позволяли. – Зачем язвить?

\- Потому что я не твоя Йеннифэр, ведьмак, - колдун устроился поудобнее под боком. – Прибереги свои нежности для нее. Или просто возвращайся к ней.

\- А сам-то… - Геральт вздохнул. - Разве у тебя нет того, к кому хотелось бы вернуться?

Ответа не последовало. Вопрос был ошибкой. Молчание затянулось настолько, что начало казаться, что пылинки зависли в воздухе.

\- У меня нет времени оборачиваться назад, Геральт, - голос мага прозвучал негромко, но твердо. Через силу. – Просто избавь меня от этой слащавости, пока тошно не стало.

Объятие, казалось, сомкнулось лишь назло. Специально. Чародей хотел было возмутиться, но руки сжали крепче, словно сдерживая, стараясь смирить – и смирили.

Вильгефорц промолчал.


End file.
